


Cat's Out of the Bag

by Torque



Series: Smith Family Affair [6]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Hayley, Francine and Linda all find out about each other, and all have sex together because of . . . of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Out of the Bag

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment of the Smith Family Affair. Hopefully it'll live up to expectations. Enjoy!

After Francine broke down in front of Linda and confessed to her everything that had been going on, Linda had seen a golden opportunity to bring her fantasies of having sex with Francine into reality. She leapt on the chance, and kissed Francine square on the lips, pushing her onto her back and laid on top of her while their tongues danced with each other. Much to Linda’s delight, Francine had reciprocated, and what followed that night was the complete fulfilment of all of Linda’s deepest sexual fantasies that she’d been hiding all these years. Well, almost all of them . . . For the next week, Francine and Linda became lovers. She would still have sex with Stan once a week at their usual time, but as usual there was nothing in it for her. She just lay there, waiting patiently for him to finish so he could roll over and go to sleep. She loved Stan of course, and she was glad that she was able to make him happy, but the fact was that he was either unwilling or unable to please her anymore. Linda was able to please her, and was naturally super willing as well. So Francine let Stan grind away on top of her once a week, and pretended that she was enjoying it too. She saw it as a necessary chore that kept their marriage running. It all worked out, because in the end everybody was happy.

* * *

 

One night, there was a knock at Linda’s door.  She’d been sitting in bed, trying to read but constantly checking the clock and reading the same sentence over and over.  When she heard the soft knocking, she threw her book aside, leapt out of bed and ran through the house in her pyjamas.  Francine was there standing on her doorstep again, only this time she was brandishing another bottle of whiskey.

            “Happy one week-iversary!” she said, holding the bottle aloft.  “I got this to celebrate, I hope you don’t mind.”

            “Why on earth would I mind?” Linda asked, and quickly ushered Francine inside.  “But . . . wait, does this mean we’re a couple?”

            “Well not exactly.  I’m still married, and technically so are you.  How about we say that we’re celebrating the first week of being each other’s mistresses?”

            “I’ll drink to that!” Linda said with a laugh.  “But wait a minute, I got you something too.”

            Linda led Francine by the arm to the bedroom, and got her to sit down on the bed.

            “Wait here, I’m gonna get ready, and show you your surprise.”

            “I love surprises.  Hurry up, I feel horribly overdressed for the occasion,” Francine said, and coyly slipped one of the straps to her dress down her shoulder, teasing Linda as she slowly slipped her arm free.  Linda was staring; even after a full week of having complete access to Francine’s naked body, she was still tantalized and excited by the sight of Francine undressing.  She forced herself to look away, and reminded herself about what she had planned.

            “Just wait here, alright?  I’ll be right back.”

            “Don’t be long.” Francine called after as she ducked into the bathroom, and she lay back on the bed, opening the bottle of whiskey.

Once Linda shut the bathroom door behind her, she quickly stripped out of her pyjamas, and opened the bathroom cupboard where she’d stashed her naughty little present.  She’d actually bought it the day after Francine had first come to her house a week ago.  It had been stored away out of sight, but always on Linda’s mind.  She’d been nervous about showing it to Francine, because she was still kind of new to the whole world of lesbian sex, and wanted to take things slowly.  But when Francine had arrived with a bottle to commemorate their ‘week-iversary’, it struck Linda as the perfect time to bring it out of hiding.

It was a dark blue strap-on dildo.  There had been a whole variety of shapes and sizes and _colours_ to choose from at the store, and Linda had been at a loss for several minutes, simply staring at the selection.  Eventually she chose this one, which wasn’t very big at all (at lease compared to some of the fricken’ enormous ones that were available!), it was only just more than five inches, and about an inch and half wide.

She carefully held it in place as she fed the straps between her legs and around her hips.  She felt ridiculous as she tightened everything, and looking in the mirror she thought that she looked ridiculous too.  Her hips were a little on the wide side, with a definitely feminine shape to her body, so the fake blue dong poking out from her crotch looked ludicrously out of place.  But she was determined to do this, so she quickly put on a bathrobe, being careful to bend the dildo up so it wasn’t poking out, and went back out into the hall and back into the bedroom.

When she returned, it was to see Francine sitting there completely naked, with the bottle of whiskey that was already a quarter empty.  She looked up at Linda with an already drunken smile.

            “I started on the bottle,” she slurred, “I hope you don’t mind.”

            “I’m beginning to think that you might have a drinking problem,” said Linda with a smile.

            “Aw c’mon, this is only the second time I’ve gotten drunk at your place, give me a break.  Anyway, what’s the surprise that you were talking about?”

            “Ok, here it is.  You ready?” Linda said, both hands on the edges of her robe and ready to pull it open.  Francine was on her knees on the bed, and leaned forward to look closely with her hands down in front of her.  Her boobs were being squished a little bit as they hung between her arms.  Once more Linda’s heart was in her mouth with awe and disbelief of how beautiful and sexy she was.

When she pulled open her robe to reveal her mostly naked form, the strap-on swung back into place and stood out for Francine to see.  Francine could only stare, wide-eyed and open mouthed.

            “What do you think?” Linda asked.  She wasn’t really able to read Francine’s expression, so she wasn’t certain whether or not she liked it.  Francine said nothing, but rather she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and got down on her knees on the floor in front of Linda.  She took the blue dildo in one hand, and as she looked up at Linda with those big, sexy blue eyes, she started to suck on it as though it really was Linda’s dick.

            “I love it,” Francine said.  “How did you know?”

Linda smiled, but didn’t reply.  After she’d bought the thing and hid it away, she and Francine had been spending almost every night together, making love.  Afterwards they’d fall asleep in each other’s arms, but sometimes Linda would wake up to hear Francine mumbling in her sleep.  She didn’t feel right listening in on her friend’s muttered dreams, but Linda didn’t feel right waking her either.  So she listened, and discovered that most of the time Francine was dreaming about Steve.  Linda remembered what Francine had told her about when she’d had sex with her son Steve, about how he had treated her rough and that she’d liked it.  It also seemed that she was still drawn to it if she was dreaming about it almost every night.  Linda knew for a fact that Francine was satisfied with the sex between the two of them, but she kind of felt a little jealous that _she_ wasn’t a feature in Francine’s dreams too.

Linda reached down and gently grabbed a hold of Francine’s hair.  With a small tug, she guided Francine upright and back over to the bed.  She wasn’t comfortable being rough with anyone, but she was endeavouring to try.

            “Are you ready to get fucked, bitch?” Linda said, clumsily trying to get into character.  Francine smiled anyway, bless her.

            “You’re so cute, Linda,” she said as she fell onto her back on the bed.  “And yes I am.”

She lifted her legs up high and wide, her feet in the air, and used one hand to spread her pussy for Linda, which was already flushed and glistening wet.  Linda stood by the edge of the bed, and hooking a hand around each of Francine’s legs, scooted her closer to her, causing Francine to giggle.  Using one hand to hold onto the dildo, Linda lined it up with Francine’s spread pussy, and gently pushed forward.  It slipped in with no trouble, thanks to Francine’s work with her mouth earlier, and her heightened state of arousal.  Even though Linda didn’t feel anything other than the light pressure of resistance as she pushed forward, she watched with fascination as Francine arched her back and threw her head back with a deep groan.  As awkward as she felt pretending to be a man, Linda was enjoying watching Francine enjoy the experience.

            “Fuck me, Linda,” Francine said as she grabbed two fistfuls of the sheets under her.  Linda thought that perhaps those were the three sweetest words in the English language, just because it was Francine saying them.  She took a hold of Francine’s legs and held them firmly against her own body, so that she was hugging Francine’s legs, with a foot on either side of Linda’s head.  Then Linda stared down as she moved her hips to move the strap-on in and out of Francine’s slick pussy.

Francine was enjoying herself, and let Linda know about it with loud moans and cries every time Linda thrust forward.  It felt a little nice for Linda too, as the strap-on pressed against her crotch she could feel it rib her clit sometimes.  But even though it might not have been as physically pleasurable for Linda, she was so turned on by watching Francine writhe and buck her hips against her, that she could feel her own wetness between her legs starting to drip down her thighs.

After a while, Linda got into the rhythm of her thrusts, and was soon sliding her faux cock in and out of Francine like a pro.  It was slow and steady at first, but at Francine’s urging Linda sped a little, and started to push forward a little more firmly.  Francine’s hands let go of the sheets, and she arched her back again as she brought her hands to her face, quivering at the sensations that Linda was giving her.

Linda was determined to play her part, and suddenly struck by inspiration she spread Francine’s legs wide and leaned forward between them to gently put a hand around Francine’s neck.  Francine gasped at the contact, and looked at Linda with surprise.  At first Linda thought that perhaps she had gone a step too far, and started to pull her hand away.  But Francine surprised her by reaching up and holding her hand in place.  They looked into each other’s eyes as Linda pumped her hips back and forth, and Francine’s body jolted with each thrust.  Linda’s hand was wrapped around Francine’s neck, and Francine’s hand was on Linda’s wrist, keeping it there.  Linda couldn’t help but smile.

            “You like being my bitch, don’t you Francine?” she said with a smile.  She was really starting to get into the swing of things.  Francine’s eyes fluttered as she was flooded the combined pleasure of what was being done to her, and what Linda was saying to her.

            “Y-yes, I like being your bitch.  Make me your bitch,” Francine whispered.  She was already on the brink of reaching climax, and she wrapped her legs around Linda’s torso and locked her ankles together to really get the leverage to hump that glorious toy between her legs.

            “Well if you’re gonna be my bitch,” Linda said with a smile, “then you should probably get fucked like one.”

With that, Linda stood upright, and lifted Francine’s legs up and to one side.  The strap-on fell out of Francine with a soft wet ‘pop’.  Linda roughly turned Francine over until she was face down on her knees in front of her.  Francine had only just enough time to wonder about the sudden change when Linda quickly pushed forward again to slide her toy into Francine’s pussy once more.  Francine’s face was pressed against the sheets.  Linda held on tightly to Francine’s hips as she resumed her rhythm, and pulled Francine back hard  again and again onto the strap-on.

            “You’re being fucked like a bitch now, Franny.  How does it feel?”

            “It’s . . . d-don’t stop.  Please don’t stop.”

As Linda looked down at Francine’s plump and luscious ass jiggling every time it smacked against her, she suddenly saw the appeal of fucking girls like this.  Francine’s ass put on quite a show, and it was hypnotic to watch it bounce back and forth.

            “You’re so goddamn sexy, Francine,” Linda panted, and lifted a hand to swat Francine firmly across one cheek.  Francine screamed, not just from being spanked, but because that had pushed her over the edge, and she had a powerful, earthshattering orgasm.  Her whole body trembled and convulsed, and she bit down hard on the sheets as she rode out the wave after wave of pleasure rocking through her.  Linda watched in awe as Francine twitched and writhed, and gradually grow still breathless as everything settled back down.  Linda pulled out, and Francine fell onto her side.  Her entire body was flushed light pink.

            “Wow,” said Linda, “you really do like being spanked.”

Francine laughed weakly as Linda took off the strap-on.  Linda then crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her face and neck tenderly.

            “Happy week-iversary,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through Francine’s hair.  Francine laughed and kissed Linda back.  Then she reached over to where the strap-on lay discarded on the bed.

            “What are you doing?” Linda asked.

            “It’s your turn,” Francine replied.

Meanwhile, someone was watching all of this from just outside the bedroom window.  It was Roger.

            “Hmm,” he said.  “I didn’t see that coming.”

He pulled out his phone and started dialling, “it gives me an idea though.”

* * *

 

Steve was in his room, staying up late and playing on his computer as usual.  Over the past week he had been taking full advantage of the little arrangement he had with Hayley.  Basically, whenever he felt like it, he would force her to perform degrading and humiliating sexual acts for his personal pleasure.  From blowjobs in the shower to lapping up his cum off the floor, Steve was enjoying having a personal sex slave to order around.  Even though Hayley protested every step of the way, It was just a part of the act.  Her role was the ‘reluctant servant’, but in fact she loved every second of it.  Hayley was Steve’s bitch.

In fact, right now Steve was already rubbing a firm erection though his pants, and was tempted to wake Hayley up to take care of it.  Before he could, his phone rang.  It was Roger.

            “What do you want, Roger?” he asked.

            “Wow, we’re going to have to have a talk about how you answer the phone, but that’s not important right now.  How’re things going with Hayley?”

            “It’s pretty good,” said Steve casually, “but it’s getting kind of hard to think of new things to make her do.”

            “That’s why I’m calling.  There’s a perfect opportunity for you to do it in someone else’s house, while they’re still home!”

            “What’re you talking about?”

            “Linda Memari is all alone in her house.  She’s sleeping upstairs, but she’s left her front door unlocked!  You and Hayley could sneak in and do it in the living room, for the ultimate thrill of doing it where you’re not supposed to.”

            “That’s weird, I’d have thought that when you discover an unlocked front door, you’d stop to rob it first.”

            “Where do you think I am now?”

Steve thought about it.  He was normally distrustful of Roger’s ideas, but his help with blackmailing Hayley had been the best thing he’d ever done.  And besides, Steve was feeling a little horny at the thought of making Hayley perform in a strange house.  The thrill of almost getting caught, it was something that they hadn’t explored yet.

            “Alright we’ll come right over.”

* * *

 

Francine had just gotten the strap-on dildo into place, and Linda was watching with excited anticipation.  She thought that Francine looked a hell of a lot better wearing it than she did.  She’d never been so turned on to see a dick before.

Francine pushed Linda onto her back, and spread her legs wide open to reveal her wet pussy.  She paused to get on her knees on the floor so she could gently lap up some of the stray juices that had moistened Linda’s thighs.  Linda’s fingers laced through Francine’s hair and guided her active tongue towards the center of her arousal, which had been neglected tonight so far, and was aching for some attention.  When Francine’s tongue made contact with Linda’s swollen and flushed dark lips, it sent a jolt through her body, and she twitched violently causing her legs to spasm.  Francine smiled and teased her with her tongue some more as she slid her hands all the way along Linda’s legs.  She used her teeth to nip and bite those swollen brown lips, and traced along the surface of her pussy by brushing her lips over them.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Francine stood up and lined up the dildo with Linda’s pussy.  Linda was so wet and incredibly horny that the dildo was swallowed whole and Linda’s head rolled back as she revelled in the feeling of being filled.  After that, Francine showed no mercy and started fucking Linda hard.  Linda wasn’t complaining, in fact she begged for more as Francine leaned over her, her hands on either side of Linda’s head.

            “Looks like you’re my bitch now,” Francine said with a breathless smile.  Linda couldn’t form the words to respond, and Francine laughed knowingly.  Instead, she reached behind Linda’s head, grabbed a fistful of her long and curly hair, and pulled her head back sharply.  Linda cried out, but her cries quickly turned to groans as Francine planted her mouth on her neck and started sucking and biting.  Linda’s weak spot had always been her neck, which she confessed to Francine earlier in the week.  Francine’s hips moved like a piston, pumping in and out of Linda and rocking the bed against the wall.  Linda had her arms and legs wrapped around Francine, her fingernails digging into Francine’s back.  Their mouths met and they kissed hungrily as Francine ground her hips in circular motions, and finally Linda couldn’t take it anymore.  She came with such intensity that she lost all control, and almost blacked out.  She screamed like a banshee, and held Francine so tightly that neither of them could move.  Together they rode out Linda’s orgasm, until finally everything subsided, and Linda relaxed into a puddle of satisfaction.

Francine stood up, and shook her hair back from where it had fallen forward, and heard something behind her.  She turned to see both Steve and Hayley standing in the doorway to the bedroom, and both of their mouths hanging open.  Aware that something was wrong, Linda sat up and saw what was going on.

            “Oh shit,” she said.

* * *

 

The four of them were assembled in Linda’s living room, sitting in awkward silence.  Linda and Francine were both sitting on the couch, and wearing robes to hide their nudity, and despite her best efforts the strap-on was still visibly bulging from underneath Francine’s.  Steve and Hayley were sitting in separate chairs, both dumbstruck and still trying to process what they’d just discovered.

            “So what does this mean?” Hayley eventually asked, breaking the silence.  “Are you a lesbian now, mom?”

            “No, I’ve always been bi, sweetie,” Francine replied.  “It’s just not something I talk about.”

            “But what about dad?” Hayley persisted.  “Aren’t you being a little unfair by sleeping with Linda behind his back?”

            “Oh please, you can’t take the moral high-ground, young lady.”

            “What do you mean?” Hayley said, confused.

            “Oh boy,” Steve muttered.

            “I know that the two of you have been fucking each other.  I’ve known since the beginning.”

Hayley immediately rounded on Steve.

            “You told her?!”

            “Hey!  I didn’t tell anybody anything!  She came to ME and told me she knew,” he replied.

            “But that’s not all I did, is it Steve?” said Francine, and she crossed her arms sulkily.

            “What’s she talking about, Steve?” asked Hayley, deeply suspicious.

            “Uh. . .”

            “I’ll tell you what I’m talking about, Hayley.  I told Steve that I didn’t want you two to continue having sex, so I made him a deal.  He could get it out of his system and have sex with me, and afterwards he would leave you alone.”

            “You had sex with _mom_?!”

            “Alright yes, that’s right I did.  But don’t you get all indignant, I gave you an out!  I said that if you didn’t want to keep doing it then you could just walk away.  But no, you put on the costume and came up to my room.”

            “What costume?” Linda asked.

            “It was a sexy French maid outfit.  Kinda tacky,” Francine told her.

            “Of course it was tacky,” Steve said, “it was the only thing I could afford!  But you still haven’t explained what you’re doing here with Linda, stuffing her like a turkey.”

            “Stuffing me like a turkey?” said Linda, appalled.

            “That’s kinda what it looked like from where we were standing.  You were making some turkey noises to go with it,” Hayley said.

            “I don’t make those noises do I?”

            “You do, sweetie,” said Francine kindly, “and it’s sexy as hell.”

She reached up and gave Linda’s breast a little squeeze through the robe.  Steve cried out and pointed an accusing finger.

            “Answer my question!” he yelled.

            “Well, actually Steve, it’s because of you that your mother came to me at all,” Linda said.

            “Why’s that?”

            “A week ago she called me up and came over with a bottle of whiskey, saying she needed to talk.  She told me everything that had happened between the two of you, as well as what was going on with you and your sister.  She said that she thought that after having sex with someone as hot and attractive as her, you wouldn’t be trying to blackmail your sister into having sex with you anymore.  She was very upset.”

            “But mom, why would you be upset?” Steve asked.  Francine looked away and said nothing.

            “She said that because you’d gone right back to fucking Hayley, Francine felt that she wasn’t sexy at all.  She was on my couch crying her eyes out because she thought she was ugly and unappealing.  The only way I could convince her otherwise was by kissing her.  After that, things just kinda happened.”

            “But I don’t understand why you’d be upset,” Steve said.  “Of course you’re hot, mom.”

            “Oh yeah?  Prove it!” Francine said and leapt to her feet, discarding her robe.  “Hayley, strip.”

            “What?!” Hayley gasped.

            “I want Steve to see us both naked so we can compare.”

            “She’s still kinda drunk, you guys,” said Linda apologetically.

            “Ooh.  Tingles,” whispered Steve, and his glasses started to get fogged up.

            “No way!” said Hayley.

            “Oh right, because you’re usually so modest,” Steve snapped, and she shot him a dark look.  She didn’t make a move to cooperate, and Francine finally got frustrated and grabbed a hold of Hayley’s shirt to pull it up over her head.  Hayley’s breasts bounced as they were set free, and she hurriedly tried to cover herself up.

            “Oh come on,” said Francine.  “Two of us have already seen you naked, and I’m sure that Linda likes the view anyway.”

            “Hey, don’t drag me into this,” said Linda, throwing her hands up.  Nonetheless she couldn’t help but sneak a peek at Hayley’s chest.

            “Shut up, Linda,” said Francine before turning back to her daughter.  “Take it off, Hayley.”

Reluctantly, Hayley stood up, and gradually undid her pants to let them fall to the floor.  With some persistent urging from her mother, Hayley also removed her panties until both women stood naked, other than Francine’s strap-on, which was moving about with every move she made.

            “Right, Steve.” Francine said.  “Which one of us would you prefer to suck your dick?”

            “Wait, what?” Steve, Hayley and Linda asked in unison.

            “Shut up!” Francine snapped.  “Pick one, Steve.  And be honest!”

Steve looked from one naked woman to the other, spoilt for choice.  He was certain that there was a right answer here, and a wrong one, but he couldn’t tell which was which.  Obviously he didn’t have any reservations about either of them sexually, regardless of his relation to both of them.  But something told him that a golden opportunity had fallen into his lap, and choosing either Hayley or Francine would ruin it somehow.  Instead, he chose the third option.

            “I’d like to see Hayley eating Linda’s cunt.”

            “Ugh, you perv,” Hayley sneered.

            “Hey, I said don’t drag me into this!”

            “Both of you be quiet.  Hayley, lay down on the floor.”

            “But why do we have to actually . . .?”

            “Just do it!”

With a huff, Hayley lay down on her back on the floor.  Francine turned to Linda and pointed to Hayley.

            “Linda, sit on her face.” she ordered.

            “Do I have a choice?” Linda asked.

            “Nope.”

So Linda got to her feet and let her robe fall away in one motion.  With three naked women in the room, Steve was no in a teenager’s heaven.

            “Ooh boy, this can’t really be happening,” he muttered, and rubbed his rock hard erection through his pants.

Linda stood over Hayley’s face, and gently lowered herself until she was squatting just over her mouth.  Looking down, Linda made awkward eye contact with Hayley as she saw her head poking out from between her legs.

            “Get started, Hayley,” Francine ordered, watching with her arms crossed.

Hayley had never been with a woman before, but she knew that she’d always been open to the idea.  Now that she was in the ludicrous situation where a strange woman’s pussy was just a hair’s breadth away from her face, the smell was intoxicating, and she could already imagine what the taste of another woman might be like.  She opened her mouth, and closed them over Linda’s whole pussy, and grazed her tongue over the top.  Linda jolted with the contact, and fell forward onto her hands and knees.  Taking this as encouragement, Hayley kept going.

            “How’s she doing, Linda?” Francine asked.

            “Pretty—oh! Pretty good, it feels amazing.”

            “She does have a talented tongue,” Steve said, watching with earnest.

And then, Francine surprised everyone by getting on her knees by Hayley’s legs, and spreading them wide open.  Linda was busy grinding her hips into Hayley’s face, but from underneath Hayley’s muffled protests were still audible.

            “Oh settle down, Hayley,” said Francine.  “We’ve already crossed lines, so we’ve got good reason for stopping now.”

She punctuated her statement by pinching Hayley’s nipples with both hands and pulling on them hard, causing Hayley to squeal.  Steve watched with rapt fascination as his mother started to fuck his sister with her strap-on dildo, while simultaneously munching on their neighbour’s pussy.

            “This is the greatest moment of my life,” he muttered, and took his cock out from his restrictive pants and started to jack off as he watched.

Francine leaned over to put both hands on the floor to hold herself up as she worked her hips to fuck Hayley.  Steve was hypnotized by the movement and jiggle of his mother’s ass as she moved it back and forth.  It was quite possibly the best thing in the world to watch.

Linda’s ass was right in front of Francine’s face, and she was watching that with half-open eyes as she fucked her daughter.  At one point she leaned down and kissed each cheek, and even bit down, which made Linda groan and grind her pussy harder into Hayley’s face.

Feeling left out, Steve got up and stood in front of Linda, who watched him approach with a glazed expression.  She knew what he wanted, and as soon as he was close enough, she opened her mouth and gladly accepted his cock and started sucking it.  They remained like that for several minutes, as one large tangle of arms and legs, moving and gyrating as one long creature of pleasure.  After a while, Linda and Francine switched places so that Linda was fucking Hayley, and Francine was sitting on her daughter’s face and sucking her son’s cock.  Steve immediately noticed the difference between Linda’s cock-sucking and Francine’s; it was so much better!  Obviously his mother had had a lot more practice.

Linda, meanwhile, was enjoying the sensation of using her new strap-on toy on another woman, and the fact that the other woman was her lover’s daughter seemed to add a whole new level of the cheeky, naughty thrill that just got her more excited.  The whole taboo and incest part of this was still a little weird to her, but she was enjoying herself way too much to stop.

Hayley, on her back on the floor, was holding her legs up in the air with her hands behind her knees.  With each hard thrust from Linda, her feet wiggled in the air.  Try as she might, she couldn’t remember how she’d gotten into this situation, but if she’d learned anything about herself in the last few days, it had been that she enjoyed being used and demoralized for pleasure.  Right now it didn’t matter who was fucking her, or whose pussy was on her face, she was lost in the heady intoxication of sexual pleasure.

When Steve was about to cum, he warned Francine, and she immediately stopped.  All three of the girls knelt in front of him with their faces close to his dick, taking turns on sucking and licking and stroking it.  Francine and Linda were both excited and eager, and Hayley’s face was so flushed and wet from various pussy juices that she had a dazed and incoherent look on her face, but still accepted Steve’s cock in her mouth when it was her turn.  Eventually Steve came over all of their faces, and they all opened their mouths to catch each spurt of cum, and once he was done they cleaned up his cock with their lips and tongues, and took the time to lick off the mess from each other’s faces.

            “So,” said Steve once they’d all settled down, naked on the couch, “are we going to do this again later?”

            “Probably,” said Francine.

* * *

 

            “Wow, you really weren’t kidding,” said Stan.  He was standing in the attic with Roger watching the large monitor that showed everything that had just happened with Steve, Hayley, and Francine.

            “I told you,” said Roger in a sing-song voice.

            “Yea, you really called it.  My family is a bunch of sexual deviants and degenerates.”

            “I wouldn’t put it so harshly.  Everyone has these kinds of repressed feelings that they never act on, they’re just letting off some steam.”

As they talked the walked over to the large glass pods that held bodies of Steve, Francine and Hayley, who were suspended in the viscous green goo.  It was the same green goo that Stan had used to send his family on ‘vacation’ when he’d wanted some alone time in the house.  Only now it was being used to simulate Roger’s experiment.  They remained unconscious and unaware of the fact where they really were.

            “So how long have they been in there?” Stan asked.

            “Just over a week.  I started with a simple misunderstanding where Hayley accidentally went to Steve’s room instead of Jeff’s.  It showed promise, so I kept it going.  I had to give them a little push now and again to speed things up, but I think it turned out alright.  It’s all on the tape, you can watch the whole thing if you want.  There’s a lot of footage of Francine and Linda, I think you’d be interested in watching that.”

            “Oh yeah, what about Linda?  She’s not in the goo.”

            “That’s not the real Linda in there.  It’s just a combined figment of their collective imaginations.  All of their expectations and feelings about the real Linda combined to create a character that fit them all.”

            “Hmm, that’s weird,” muttered Stan.  “I’ll take a look at that tape later though.  In the meantime, will you be able to wipe their memories of these events?”

            “Absolutely.  They’ll all forget that anything ever happened, and they’ll all return to normal, just like every week.”

            “Nice.  By the way, why exactly did you do this in the first place?”

            “Because I was bored and this equipment was just sitting here just waiting to be used, so I decided to entertain myself.”

            “Oh.  Well good work.  Remember to send me the tape.”

 

THE END


End file.
